


Shower Time

by EmilyHoyt



Series: The Deckerstar Smut Files [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Chloe Takes Care of Lucifer, F/M, Hair Washing, Shower Sex, TLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyHoyt/pseuds/EmilyHoyt
Summary: She stood in the doorway of the open-concept bathroom with the shower head in the corner of the room over a drain, a set-in shelf of soaps and scrubs and the taps on one wall and the other just a slab of black granite. He was scrubbing furiously under his nails with a small brush and she chuckled; he really did hate all that ash and brimstone mucking up his impeccable appearance. The sound must have travelled because he stopped scrubbing, a smile turning up the corners of his mouth.“Good evening, Mr. Morningstar,” she said softly, crossing her arms and leaning against the frame. His shoulders bounced in a silent laugh before he turned his head to look at her.“Good evening, Mrs. Morningstar.”
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: The Deckerstar Smut Files [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/873513
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	Shower Time

Chloe couldn't figure out what had woken her, but something had disturbed the peaceful nap she was having on the balcony of the Lux penthouse apartment. She had gone out mid-afternoon to take some sun in a simple sun-dress with a book, but the heat had surrounded her and she'd felt herself slowly dozing off before long. So, she'd rubbed on some protection and let the warmth put her to sleep.

Now, she blinked up at the blazing sunset, wondering exactly what time it was for the night to be so close. She looked over her shoulder into the apartment towards the clock on the mantle, but it was the sound of running water that caught her attention rather than the time. She smiled and rose from her chair.

Chloe knew Amenadiel had come to see Lucifer to ask for help with a problem in Hell and Lucifer had tried his best to avoid going there, but he'd ultimately had no choice. With his wings, he could come and go from Hell as he pleased and Amenadiel had been calling on him more and more often lately, much to Lucifer's dismay.

She stood in the doorway of the open-concept bathroom with the shower head in the corner of the room over a drain, a set-in shelf of soaps and scrubs and the taps on one wall and the other just a slab of black granite. He was scrubbing furiously under his nails with a small brush and she chuckled; he really did hate all that ash and brimstone mucking up his impeccable appearance. The sound must have travelled because he stopped scrubbing, a smile turning up the corners of his mouth.

“Good evening, Mr. Morningstar,” she said softly, crossing her arms and leaning against the frame. His shoulders bounced in a silent laugh before he turned his head to look at her.

“Good evening, Mrs. Morningstar,” he said back and she felt herself warm. Oh, she liked how that sounded! Especially when he said it like that, all smooth and silky and with complete sincerity. She smiled and stared at him, watching the water run down his naked body, his wings concealed at the moment. Soap and suds trailed down his arms and dripped down from his elbows, the water cascading down from his head to rinse his body. She watched the dark, ashy water swirl and disappear down the drain.

“Rough day?” she asked and his smile slipped a little as he thought about it, turning back to continue scrubbing his nails.

“Nothing drastic... I just hate the process of getting ride of all this ash after each visit.”

“So, tell Amenadiel 'no' next time,” she said and he laughed at that.

“Not sure how well that would go over. 'No, Amenadiel, I'm not going back to Hell to prevent a legion of Nazis from escaping back into the Earthly plane.' Doubt he'd accept 'no' as an answer, darling...”

“Well, when you put it that way,” she said and watched him turn to look at her, about to blast her for taking Amenadiel's side, but when he saw her wide smile, he grinned back and shook his head. “Anyway, you have your wings back. You can come and go as you please,” she pointed out and he groaned.

“Don't remind me; I still haven't let them out to wash them. In fact, I've only been in here about five minutes and I only just finished the first rinse cycle...” He looked back at her. “I tried to say 'hello' on my way in, but you looked so peaceful... I couldn't bring myself to wake you, darling,” he said softly and she smiled again.

“While I do appreciate that, I wouldn't have minded. You know I don't like it when you have to go to Hell... I went out to take some sun and read to distract myself and... I eventually just dozed off.”

“Yes, well... you don't 'doze off' mid-day unless you're exhausted,” he said, his smile turning lecherous. “And I'm relatively sure _I'm_ the one who exhausted you... Didn't let you sleep much last night, did I?”

“Do you hear me complaining?” she asked, her own smile turning a little wicked in the process and he groaned. She took several steps into the bathroom and stood behind him, reaching out to touch his now flawless back, the scars gone since regaining his wings. He shuddered beneath her touch. “Do you need someone to wash your back, sweetheart?” she whispered and, without waiting for an answer, she stepped beneath the water and pressed soft kisses to the smooth skin. He sighed at the feel of her lips. She murmured into his back. “I'm glad you're home.”

“Me, too,” he breathed and spun in her arms to stare down at her. The light blue sun-dress she wore was clinging to her body and he growled, letting his hands run up and down her arms before cupping her face and tilting it up to look at him. “I love you, darling,” he whispered and pressed a soft kiss to her temples, her hair wet and hanging. “But you'll wind up with ash all over your pretty dress,” he warned, but she chuckled and reached out to take a bottle of body wash.

“It doesn't matter, Lucifer... it's just clothing,” she said and began to run her hands over his shoulders, working the soap into a lather. He sighed and his head fell back. She took a step around him and took a palmful of his shampoo. “Just relax, babe,” she said softly and lathered his hair, her nails scratching through his scalp, working the ash from his thick locks. He moaned and sighed and leaned against the bare wall to help him stay upright while her hands worked on him.

“Chloe,” he sighed when her hands tilted his head back into the water and rinsed the soap from his hair before she took another handful of shampoo and re-washed his hair, making sure she'd gotten everything out of it. She massaged his scalp and the sound of his moans in the bathroom were making her tingle with delight. Again, she tilted his head back into the stream from the shower head and rinsed his hair thoroughly, pleased to see the water running clear.

“Good devil,” she breathed out and bit her lip when he turned his head back over his shoulder to look at her, his eyes glowing red. “Now, now,” she teased, turning his head back around. “I'm not finished yet,” she said and returned to lathering his shoulders, working gently down his back and massaging the aching muscles as she went.

“You have an angel's touch,” he moaned as she worked on a tight knot at the base of his back. “That feels wonderful!” After several more seconds of rubbing, she continued to lather down his back and, grinning to herself, she let herself take the time to knead and work on his ass, lathering and kneeding. “I was dressed, darling!” he gasped as her fingers slid down the crease of his cheeks. “Not sure there's any ash there.”

“I'm a detective, Lucifer; I like to be thorough,” she whispered into his ear and he growled, turning around to face her. “Perfectly timed,” she said softly, letting her eyes rake down his body to take in his throbbing erection at full attention before she looked back up at him and gave him a naughty grin to rival his own. “I still have to do the front...”

Her soapy hands glided over him and she bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing as she watched his hands fist by his sides, so obviously fighting the urge to reach out and touch her. She decided to torture him a little and rubbed light circles over his chest, moving slowly south until she could let her thumbs swirl over his nipples. The choked gasps that came out of him each time she flicked them with her fingers made her smile.

“Does my husband like?” she asked, her voice the picture of innocence while her eyes burned with desire. When he let his eyes open again, they were burning red once more, but this time, the red did not fade. She knew his restraint wouldn't last much longer. “I guess so,” she whispered and, before he could answer, she dropped to her knees and closed her mouth over his length, chuckled against it when he let out an animalistic growl. She sucked gently, her cheeks caving in to press against him and she pulled him in deeply, her throat opening to accept him.

“Fuck me!” he moaned and without his permission – she knew by this point that he was no longer conscious of his movements – he began to thrust into her mouth. She hummed and the vibrations echoed through his cock and she felt his thighs begin to tremble beneath him. Still sucking him into her mouth, she reached up and took his balls in her hands, caressing them gently with her thumb and rolling them. He grunted and thrust once more and tipped over the edge into bliss. She took everything and worked over him another couple of seconds until he collapsed onto the wall behind him, spent, but not for long.

When his eyes cracked open after a few seconds, they were warm and chocolate brown and hazy with the pleasure of his recent orgasm. Then, his gaze swung towards Chloe; she'd stood up since finishing him and was standing beneath the spray of the water, wetting back her hair. He watched as the water sluiced down her body, several rivulets disappearing into the V of her dress. She opened her eyes and jumped to find him nose to nose with her, his eyes alight once again.

“My turn,” he whispered and, without warning, cupped her through her thin cotton dress. She gasped and her head fell back beneath the spray of water and he nearly came again at the sight before him. The sky blue fabric was nearly transparent and her nipples hardened at his touch. Her mouth was opened and breathing hard and her hand had shot out to grip the edge of the shower shelf. He leaned down and closed his lips around one hard breast tip. She groaned and he smiled.

“Lucifer!” she gasped against, still fighting to regain control of her breathing. “Uhn!” she whimpered and his smile grew. He tongued the hard point through the dress and she pushed her chest into his lips. “Yes, please!” she begged when she felt his hand move up to the neck of her dress. He removed his lips for a moment and Chloe knew she was about to be rewarded, so she forced herself to swallow the mewl of protest at the loss of his mouth. Instead, she shuddered in his arms when he resealed his lips to the rosy bud, sucking hard! “Lucifer!” She was so focused on his warm mouth returning to her breast that she didn't notice he'd managed to hike up her dress with his other hand. “Ooh!”

“So wet!” he murmured as he pushed two fingers into her, delighted to find she was bare and already soaking with her own arousal. She grunted and ground down against his fingers, desperate for release, but he wasn't going to let her cum without getting a little revenge for her teasing. He released his suction around her nipple and she began to whimper, but the sound of his knees thudding against the floor of the shower made her gasp and, while she was still mid-gasp, he pulled her clit into his mouth with the same intense suction he'd applied to her nipple.

“Fuck, yes!” she moaned, his tongue nudging and flicking over her while he continued to let his two fingers leisurely stroke in and out of her. “Ungh!” Slowly... maddeningly slowly. She thrust her slit against his mouth and he let his teeth lightly pinch her clit and she sobbed above him. “Oh, please!” she begged, desperate for release. Reaching slowly with the hand that cupped her ass, he let his pinky finger rub back and forth against her other entrance and she choked. “Lucifer!” She wiggled and he let the end of his fingertip breach her. “Fuck!” she moaned and, once he'd pushed into her up to his knuckle, he suddenly began to saw his fingers furiously in and out of her cunt.

“Fuck! Yes! Oh... FUCK!” she moaned, thrashing above him as she came hard, the stimulation driving her over the edge. Her head moved from side to side and her wet hair clung to her body as she swung it around, uncaring about the mangled mess it would be when she tried to comb it later. For now, she was lost in wave after wave of bliss, Lucifer not slowing down long enough to let one orgasm finish before working up her next one.

“Lucifer!” she moaned, panting as she felt him work her towards a third, reached down and took his face in her hands, pulling him up to seal her lips over his. They were wet, a mixture of water and her own gushings, but she needed his kiss too desperately to care. Whimpering into his mouth, she hiked her own skirt and hooked one leg around the back of his thigh. Needing no further prompting, he wrapped his hands around the globes of her ass and hiked her up the cold wall, making her gasp at the temperature contrast. Then, nibbling at her neck, he slammed her onto his length.

“FUCK!” they both moaned and locked eyes with matching grins on their faces. He stared at her and, as he reached a hand between them to flick over her clitoris, he let his eyes flame. She gasped and cursed and choked for air at the sensations and the sight of his gorgeous red eyes, and felt herself tipping closer and closer to oblivion. Then, he rubbed circles around her swollen nub and thrust hard into her and she came apart in his hands.

“LUCIFER!” she screamed, her voice echoing in the large space. That and the clenching of her walls around his cock had him roaring her name with equal passion and the mingled cries spurred them on.

“CHLOE!” he bellowed as she came a second time, her tightness strangling him all over again as he was still rock hard inside of her. She looked up at him and panted as he pounded into her still. With a smile, she cupped his face in her hands.

“I love you,” she gasped. With those words, she grinned in approval as his wings burst from his back, stretching out for several feet on either side of him. His movements turned softer and he thrust into her more slowly, but deeper and she gasped at the tenderness. “I love you!” she gasped once more and felt her orgasm ripple through her body, not shaking and violent, but soft, washing over her like waves on the shore. She shivered and watched his head fall back in a silent groan. Leaning his forehead against hers, he tightened his hold on her while he reached back to turn off the water, shaking his wings.

“Don't laugh at my wings, darling. One of these nights, I'll convince you to join my own personal version of the Mile High Club,” he teased, thumbing her nipple as he spoke.

“Someday,” she gasped, then smiled and reached down, about to pull her dress off, but Lucifer was quicker and took the drenched fabric up and over her head, smoothing her hair out of her face as he let her dress fall to the ground with a plop.

“Beautiful!” he gasped, staring up at her. She grinned.

“How about we move this to the bed?” she said softly. His grin turned mischevious and, to prove his point, he held her tighter in his arms and let his wings carry them gently towards his room, delighted by her surprised gasps, especially since he was still buried deep within her and she twinged with each wing flap. “Okay... you're making a point for flying sex,” she breathed out as he laid her down and settled atop her before stowing his wings. “For now, though...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all my fans. Please read and review! I love constructive criticism! Helps make me a better writer!


End file.
